1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction box for an automobile vehicle and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box that is secured to a vehicle body of an automobile vehicle by inserting a bracket projecting from the vehicle body into a section being attached to the vehicle body that projects from the electrical junction box, thereby preventing interference between the bracket and a lock section for upper and lower casing members of the electrical junction box upon insertion of the bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to secure an electrical junction box to a vehicle body of an automobile vehicle, a bolt welded on the vehicle body is inserted into a bolt hole formed in a bracket that extends outward from a casing of the electrical junction box and then the bolt is fastened onto the bracket by a nut (see Japanese Patent Public Disclosure 2002-315141).
However, there is a case where a bracket cannot be projected from an electrical junction box on account of a configuration or an arrangement space of the electrical junction box. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, in an electrical junction box in which a lower cover 2 is jointed and locked on a casing body 1, a section 1a being attached to a vehicle body 5 (or a vehicle attachment section 1a) extends from an outer surface of the casing body 1, a latch piece 1c is provided on the interior of an outer frame 1b of the vehicle attachment section 1a. A bracket 6 that projects from the vehicle body 5 is inserted upward into the outer frame 1b of the vehicle attachment section 1a and an engaging pawl 1d formed on an upper end of the latch piece 1c is fitted into an engaging opening 6a formed in the bracket 6.
In the electrical junction box, the casing body 1 is provided on the lower end with a casing lock portion including a lock pawl 1e. The lower cover 2 is provided on the upper end with a casing-locked portion including a lock frame 2a to be engaged with the lock pawl 1e. The casing body 1 and the lower cover 2 are coupled to and locked on each other.
The vehicle attachment section 1a having the latch piece 1c is disposed immediately above the lock pawl 1e of the casing body 1. This structure is determined by an arrangement in a drawing direction of upper and lower molds when molding the casing body 1 by a resin material.
A lock section R in which the lock pawl 1e is jointed to the lock frame 2a must be disposed immediately below the vehicle attachment section 1a due to the above arrangement. The bracket 6 of the vehicle body is inserted into the vehicle attachment section 1a along the lock section R when securing the electrical junction box to the vehicle body. This results in interference between the lock section R and the bracket 6. At this time, there is a problem in which an upper end of the metallic bracket 6 may damage the lock frame 2a or the lock pawl 1e. 